


Family Vacation

by YouthIsWasted



Series: Liam AU [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthIsWasted/pseuds/YouthIsWasted
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice take Liam to Disney World
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Series: Liam AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Family Vacation

“Mama! Daddy! We go on the plane now?” Liam yelled excitedly as he ran into his parent’s bedroom.  
“Hold on there, buddy! Let’s let Mama wake up first. Want to go have breakfast?” Orpheus asked, slipping out of the bed and scooping up his son.  
“Plane after breakfast?” Liam asked.  
“We’ll leave for the airport around lunchtime. We’ll be in Disney around dinner time.”  
“Oh. Okay Daddy! We have pancakes?”  
“Sure buddy.”

A few hours later, Eurydice was running around the house triple checking that they had packed everything they would need for their week away. Orpheus was busy trying to keep Liam entertained, which was turning out to be a much harder task than he originally thought. After two nights of staying out late to celebrate Christmas and a weekend full of exciting news, the toddler was completely wired and it was taking all of Orpheus’s energy to keep the small child from bouncing off the walls. He was trying his best to get Liam to sit down and watch a video on his phone so he could help Eurydice with the final bag checks, but Liam had other plans.

“Daddy?”  
“Yeah buddy?”  
“I have candy on the plane?”  
“Mama packed some snacks for you. They’re in your lion bag,” Orpheus explained, gesturing towards the little lion backpack Persephone had given him for Christmas the day before.  
“Mama pack candy?” Liam asked, running over to dig through his bag.  
“I don’t think she packed any candy. But she packed...”  
“FISHIES!” Liam shouted, pulling the ziplock baggie of goldfish out of the bag and tearing into them.  
“Buddy, slow down! Those are for on the plane. I can get you a little bowl for the car.”  
“MY FISHIES!” Liam shouted, running towards his bedroom, goldfish spilling all over the floor.

Eurydice came out of the bedroom when she heard the commotion, and couldn’t help but tear up as she saw the mess of partially crushed goldfish trailing down the freshly vacuumed hallway rug. As soon as Orpheus saw the way her face was crumbling, he rushed over to her side. For the past few weeks, Eurydice had been a little more emotional than usual. The combination of the hormones and the stress of pulling off their Christmas surprise was getting the best of her, and she found herself melting down over the littlest things. Orpheus was doing his best to navigate both her emotions and the rollercoaster that was their temperamental toddler. Liam had been having insane tantrums for the past month, and neither parent knew exactly what to do about it.

“Not it,” Eurydice laughed, letting Orpheus wrap her up in a hug as they both sank down to the floor.  
“If you talk to him, I’ll vacuum up this mess and load the bags into the car,” he offered.  
“Deal. Help me up?”

Eurydice knocked gently on Liam’s open door before making her way into the room. Liam was curled up in a ball on the rug by his bookshelf. He had pulled out the photo album Hermes had given him at his adoption party and was running his fingers along the picture of Orpheus rocking him to sleep on his first night with them. Eurydice carefully sat down beside him and wrapped him up in her arms.

“Mama mad?” he asked, a tear running down his little cheek.  
“No, my love. Mama’s not mad at you. I know you didn’t mean to spill your fishies. It was an accident.”  
“Yeah Mama. I really sorry.”  
“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s cleaning up the mess and then we’ll be ready to leave. Do you want to come help me pack some more fishies?”  
“Mama?”  
“Yes?”  
“I not gonna be the baby anymore?” Liam asked, running his finger along the picture again.  
“Oh Liam. You’ll always be our baby. You are so special to your Daddy and me. You chose us to be your parents and that means the world to us. And we both know that you’re going to be an amazing big brother in a few months.”  
“Really Mama?”  
“Really. Now let’s go get you cleaned up and hop in the car.”  
“Okay Mama!”

_Four Hours Later_

“Alright Liam, open your eyes!” Orpheus called out as they pulled up to the hotel  
“MICKEY!” Liam squealed, pointing at the sign at the entrance. “Daddy! Mama! We at Mickey’s house!”  
“We sure are buddy!” Orpheus responded, grabbing the diaper bag before they got off the bus.  
“Daddy? Where Mickey?”  
“We’ll see Mickey later. We have to go put our bags in the hotel first.”

Later that afternoon, Orpheus was pushing the stroller around Magic Kingdom when suddenly Liam spotted Mickey.

“MICKEY!” he yelled as he flung himself out of the stroller and started barrelling towards the giant rodent.  
“Liam! Wait for us!” Eurydice called after him, running to catch up with him before he could be lost in the crowd, Orpheus following behind her with the stroller.

The small boy flung himself onto Mickey, wrapping his tiny arms around his leg. MIckey turned to see him clinging and the employee working the character meet and greet couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Orpheus pulled out the camera and began to rapidly snap pictures of his son meeting his favorite cartoon character. Orpheus and Eurydice could hear their son explaining to Mickey that he watches his show every morning and that soon he’ll have a baby brother or sister. He promised that he would teach the baby to love Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and that they would come back so Mickey could meet the baby.

That night, Orpheus and Eurydice were laying in their hotel bed after Liam had finally fallen asleep. He was so hyper from the excitement of being in Disney that it had been almost impossible to get him to lay still long enough to get sleepy, and the couple had finally given in and allowed him to sleep in their bed with them. He was snoring softly, curled into Eurydice’s side.

“He seems so little when he’s sleeping,” Orpheus whispered, rolling over to face his wife.  
“He is little. I think I forget that he’s still a baby because he seems so grown up sometimes,” Eurydice replied, brushing back her son’s hair so it wasn’t flopping over his eyes.  
“It’s crazy to think that he’s going to be a big brother in a few months.”  
“I still can’t believe it. He’s going to be such a great brother. I can just tell.”  
“I think you’re right. How are you feeling? Was today too much for you?”  
“I’m okay. My feet are super swollen, but otherwise I’m good. It feels good to be laying down though.”  
“Are you comfortable?”  
“Yeah. This bed is more comfortable than ours,” Eurydice laughed, adjusting herself so she was lying comfortably. “We should try to sleep. I’m sure Liam will be up bright and early.”  
“You’re right. I can’t wait to see what he thinks of princess brunch tomorrow.”  
“This was such a good idea. Thank you for suggesting it. I’m glad we get to do something special with him before the baby gets here.”  
“Thank you for not thinking I was crazy for suggesting it. This is so nice. Our first real family vacation.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings
> 
> Find me on tumblr @bloomsinthebittersnow and send me some prompts


End file.
